


Falling (For Him)

by digthewriter



Series: Reluctant [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin continues to challenge Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling (For Him)

“When was the last time you had a man in your bed, Arthur?” Merlin asked as he continued to sit in Arthur’s lap and swayed his body slowly on top of him. He was placing gentle kisses on Arthur’s neck and accompanying them with small bites. 

Arthur’s hands caressed Merlin’s back under his sweater and he was enjoying the feel of Merlin’s skin too much. “These are the kinds of questions you ask your friends on non-dates?” Arthur asked, avoiding Merlin’s question. This conversation was a path he didn’t want to take. 

“That isn’t an answer,” Merlin said and straightened himself to look down at Arthur. “And before you say anything else and ask me how long it’s been for me, I’ll just save you the time by saying: I asked first.” 

Arthur groaned with frustration and started to pull his hands away from under Merlin’s sweater. Merlin scowled at Arthur and grabbed on to his wrists. He wrapped Arthur’s hands around his waist again and held them there. “Don’t pull away,” he warned. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and scowled back. “Fine,” he said, grudgingly. “It’s been a few years.” 

“Since you’ve had sex?” Merlin nearly screamed in response. 

“Since I’ve had a real relationship,” Arthur answered. 

“And how long since you’ve had sex?” Merlin squinted his eyes and peered down at Arthur again. 

Arthur shrugged. “I don’t know, a few months. Mainly back-alley hand job sort of thing…”

Merlin made a non-committal sound and looked like he was in deep thought all of a sudden. 

“What is it?” Arthur asked. 

Merlin shook his head. “Nothing big. Just means that I’ll have to take you out on more non-dates so we can get to know each other better.” He smiled and then abruptly got up off Arthur. 

“What makes you think I’ll want to do that again? We can’t exactly be friendly…” 

“I think we’re being really friendly,” Merlin answered and then winked at Arthur. 

“You know what I mean,” Arthur grumbled and stood up off the sofa as well. He was achingly hard but he wasn’t about to allow Merlin to do that to him again. He wasn’t entirely sure if Merlin threw himself at Arthur again, that he’d be able to resist. He had half a mind to keep kissing him all night. 

“I know, but you’ll see me again,” Merlin said, sounding too sure of himself. 

“You’re _that_ confident?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. What happened to the nervous bloke that was babbling about half an hour ago?

Merlin grinned. “You can’t resist me. You say no, but you keep doing whatever I want. You’re a nice man and I’m nice…enough…” He paused to give another shrug. “I’m not a back-alley hand job kind of a person…not really. I’ve got enough of that with my work already and I’m not interested in something like that. I am interested in _you_. So I want to see you again for another non-date and keep doing this until you fall for me.” 

“What makes you think I’ll fall—”

Merlin brushed Arthur’s lower lip with his thumb and that touch sent a chill down Arthur’s spine. Merlin had clearly noticed Arthur’s reaction because the grin on his face was telling. “That’s why,” he said, looking smug. 

Arthur glowered at Merlin. The last thing he wanted was _this_. The last thing he wanted was another man to come into his life and toy with him like that. He didn’t want to fall for Merlin, or anyone. Ever. 

“Hey…” Merlin whispered and leaned in to brush his lips against Arthur’s. “Don’t worry. I’ll fall for you, too.”


End file.
